


Sweet Release

by The_Bog_Queen



Series: Sugar Coated (bottom!Gabriel) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dom Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Humiliation, M/M, No Smut, Pet Gabriel (Supernatural), Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Scat, pissing, sexual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bog_Queen/pseuds/The_Bog_Queen
Summary: After a meal doesn't sit right, Sam takes his pet Gabriel out for a lovely walk in their community. Despite the result, Gabriel can't help but love walks with his boyfriend.





	Sweet Release

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough scat and watersports starring Sam and Gabe.  
> I mean to fix this.  
> Expect more of these topics from me. Feel free to leave suggestions.
> 
> This is my first scat fic. I apologize for the short length.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Gabriel whimpered softly as he squirmed on the couch beside Sam. He was trying to relax but it was impossible. Dinner had been too heavy, he had to go to the bathroom.

He gulped and slowly got off the couch. He tried to step away but Sam grabbed his leash. Gabriel sobbed softly as he stopped.

"Gabriel, you know the rules."

"Please, S-sammy, just this once!" Gabriel pleaded weakly but Sam stood up. He stripped Gabriel down and led him to the front door. Gabriel sluggishly followed him outside.

They lived in a lovely gated fetish community, where you could do pretty much anything as long as the relationship was consensual.

Sam walked his sub down the block. Though, Gabriel's bowels didn't last long. He stopped walking and stepped onto a neighbor's lawn.

His eyes watered as he squatted down in full view of their neighbors. His flaccid penis hung down between his spread legs. Sam made soothing sounds and stroked his hair. Gabriel looked up at him for permission, which Sam gave with a nod.

Hands on his knees, Gabriel closed his eyes and let go. He whimpered and tears dripped down his cheeks. He had never done this in the front yard before and never on someone else's lawn before!

Gabriel gasped as his bladder gave in. His penis jerked once before a hot stream of urine began. The flow of piss was steady and fast for several moments. It soon ended with a few sputtering streams of piss squirting out.

Not allowed to use his hands, he moved his hips slightly to shake the last gold drops of urine from his cock. Now done pissing, he looked up at Sam for approval. Sam smiled and stroked Gabriel's hair again. He told him he was a good boy and get him a piece of soft candy.

"That all?" Sam asked sternly, crossing his arms. Gabriel's lip quivered but he shook his head. He sobbed softly as he fixed his squatting stance.

He whimpered and gasped as his bowels released. He could feel the movement inside. He groaned in pleasure as a thick log of stool started pushing its way out of his anus. Sam watched in approval. 

“That’s a good boy. Shit for master.” Sam cooed sweetly, reaching down to stroke Gabriel’s hair, “You can do it.”

“Oh god, Sam.” Gabriel gasped out, tears still dripping down his cheeks as his cock hardened. The log of shit wavered in his ass. It slid a little out before it got sucked back into his tight passage. He suddenly cried out as he gave a hard push. The sausage-like piece of feces was squeezed from his tight pucker and slid slowly onto the grass.

“Oooh! Good boy.” Sam praised softly, reaching down and taking hold of Gabriel’s cock. He began to stroke it slowly in a tight grip. His free hand slapped his lover’s right ass-cheek.

Gabriel cried out in discomfort, looking up at Sam with love in his eyes. It didn’t last long as he whimpered, his ass burning as less solid shit started to pour out of his ass. He tried to slow the mushy waste but it didn’t work. It just kept pushing past his pucker. There was soon a tiny deposit of semi-liquid shit on the plush grass under his ass.

“All done?” Sam asked softly and kissed, sighing in contentment.

“Yes, Sir.” Gabriel mewled softly, bowing his head. He loved it when Sam treated him like this. It completely humiliated him but Gabriel couldn’t help the rush it gave him.

“Good boy! Wipe your ass and let’s head home.” Sam smiled and slapped his boyfriend’s hard cock. He couldn’t wait to get home and put an ice pack to his lover’s pathetic little cock. Then they could lay down to a nice movie until snacktime.

“Yes, Sir!” Gabriel looked up at Sam excitedly, clenching his teeth against the pain in his cock. He crawled a few inches away from his mess and began to drag his ass on the cool grass. A vague brown trail was left behind him and he felt accomplished. 

Best date night ever.

|End|


End file.
